


It All Went Boom

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [51]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	It All Went Boom

**#25. It All Went Boom**

**Prompt** : Explosions

**Word Count:** 255

**Characters:** Snow/Charming, Emma/Killian

**Rating:** G

Snow woke up suddenly. She thought she heard something in the distance.

There it was again!

“David wake up. There’re explosions coming from the beach.”

“It’s probably just Emma making fireworks.” David mumbled into his pillow.

“I don't think so. I saw her go to bed.” Snow poked him in the shoulder. “You need to wake her up and go see what it is.”

There was another explosion. This time it was closer.

David picked his head up off the pillow. “That sounded like a cannon.”

They looked at each other and exclaimed. “Hook!!”

“I better go see what's going on.” David got out of bed. “I'll get Emma up. Maybe she can talk some sense into him.”

He was halfway to the curtain when it flew aside.

“We have a problem.” Emma said. “I may have broken up with Killian.”

“He's drunk and he's shooting off a cannon.” David rubbed his chin. “Emma, you're going with me. You have to talk to him and get him to stop.” 

“Emma, why did you break up with him?” Snow asked.

“He was flirting with a barmaid at the Rabbit Hole.” Emma looked at her dad. “Get dressed before he hits something.”

David glared at her. He grabbed his jeans and headed for the bathroom.

There was another explosion.

Emma and David got to the Jolly Roger only to find Killian passed out and the cannon out of balls.

Emma stayed to make sure he didn't fire again. They made up as soon as Killian was conscious.


End file.
